This invention relates to a method for coping the end portion of a metal I-beam having a longitudinally extending web and having upper and lower flanges projecting vertically from the web.
Beam coping is an operation in which the upper and lower flanges adjacent one end portion of the beam are removed therefrom along one margin of the web to facilitate connection of the beam to another beam, a column or a similar structural member. In many instances, it is necessary to separate the flanges from the web along a line located in very close proximity to the junction of the flanges and the web. In the past, beam coping most conventionally has been performed manually by an operator who cuts the flanges and the web with an oxygen flame cutting torch.